The quadratic equation $ax^2+8x+c=0$ has exactly one solution. If $a+c=10$, and $a<c$ find the ordered pair $(a,c)$.
Since the quadratic has only one solution, the discriminant must be equal to zero. The discriminant is $b^2-4ac=64-4ac=0$, so $ac=\frac{64}{4}=16$. We need to find $a$ and $c$ given $a+c=10$ and $ac=16$. We could write a quadratic equation and solve, but instead we rely on clever algebraic manipulations: Since $a+c=10$, we have $$(a+c)^2=a^2+c^2+2ac=10^2=100.$$We subtract $4ac=64$ from each side to find $$a^2+c^2+2ac-4ac=a^2+c^2-2ac=100-64=36.$$We recognize each side as a square, so we take the square root of both sides: $$\sqrt{a^2+c^2-2ac}=\sqrt{(c-a)^2}=c-a=\sqrt{36}=6.$$(Technically we should take the positive and negative square root of both sides, but since $c>a$ we know $c-a>0$.) Thus we have  \begin{align*}
c-a&=6\\
c+a&=10
\end{align*}Summing these equations gives \begin{align*}
2c&=16\\
\Rightarrow\qquad c&=8,
\end{align*}and $a=10-c=2$. Thus our ordered pair $(a,c)$ is $\boxed{(2,8)}$.